Nothing is wrong! Loki x Reader
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: Something is wrong with you, and Loki wants to know what. LokixReader.


**Bloody War – Loki x Reader**

You were spread out on the sofa in your apartment, a bowl that used to be filled with ice cream on the table and the TV turned on. You let out a satisfied sigh and smiled weakly.

"It finally settled down. No more pain for a while." you mumbled as you decided to try and sit up. "NOPE!" you quickly flopped back down and curled into a ball as the pain shot though you.

You rocked back and forth, trying to ignore the pain. But that didn't end well since the next thing you knew you were lying on the floor in even more pain.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from the door while you were slowly trying to turn around to lay on your stomach instead of your back. Loki stood by the door, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Yes, the God of Mischief was in your apartment. Not that it was anything special since he visited pretty often considering he was your boyfriend.

"They are going to explode..." you muttered as soon as you were able to turn around to lay on your stomach. But your words did not go unnoticed by Loki.

"What? What's going to explode?"

"Aaaah, the pain..." you whined, ignoring Loki's question.

You heard footsteps and soon enough saw Loki kneel down next to you.

"Answer me mortal." Loki hissed, not liking being ignored.

"My ovaries... They are going to explode... This might be the end for me..." you mumbled dramatically.

"What?! _, what are you talking about?"

"All the blood loss is making me dizzy at times... And I'm hungry too often, which reminds me I want something to eat."

"Blood? Are you bleeding _?" he sounded really concerned, so you decided to see how long it would take for him to realize what you were talking about.

"I am... But that's not what really concerns me... I don't know if I want to cry or laugh. Or if I want to eat or have sex." Loki seemed to blush slightly, before he shook his head and picked you up bridal style, making you groan from the discomfort.

"Put me down, it hurts." you whined.

"No, I'm taking you to Asgard to find out what is wrong with you."

"What?! No! Put me down! Nothing is wrong with me!" you tried to get out from his hold, but let's face it, it was pretty useless. He was a God after all.

"You said you were in pain, your ovaries were going to explode, feeling dizzy, bleeding though I see no blood, and not knowing how to feel. There is defiantly something wrong with you."

"Just put me down." you glared at him, you (e/c) eyes challenging his blue green once.

"Don't tell me what to do Midgardian, I'm a god you should respect me–"

"Yeah, and I'm a woman on her period. And I'm telling you to put me down so you better put me down."

"Or what." Loki challenged.

You took hold of his chin and pulled his face closer to yours. You glared at him, your eyes just a bit darker than earlier.

"Or I might cut off your balls with a rusty spoon." you whispered with a threatening tone. "Now put. Me. Down."

Ever so slowly, as if not to do any fast and sudden movements, Loki put you back down to stand on your own two feet. You smiled brightly at him, making him stare back at you in shock.

"Thank you love!" you beamed as you started making your way towards the kitchen. When you got there, Loki was already sitting on the table. Damn him and his teleporting. You smiled at him before you opened the freezer and pulled out (f/f) ice cream.

Loki watched you closely from his spot on the table, not letting even one movement go unnoticed. Your every breath, the smile on your face, how your hair moved with you as you did one small movement, how you emptied the hold container of ice cream into a bowl, how you softly hummed a tune he never heard before, how you poured a lot of whipped cream on your ice cream. Oh my Odin, were you seriously going to eat all of that?!

"Umm, _, isn't that a little bit too much sugar in one?" Loki asked as he eyed the bowl with a mix of ice cream, whipped cream and a lot of things he had no idea what it was.

You turned around with wide and hurt eyes, making Loki regret that he ever opened his mouth.

"Are you..." your voice cracked slightly "Are you calling me... Fat?"

Loki's eyes widen as he saw the tears that build up in your (e/c) eyes. He quickly got down from the table and with two large steps he was right in front of you and brought you into a hug.

"That is not what I meant. Please _, tell me what is wrong so I can fix it."

"I told you, I'm on my period." you nuzzled into his chest and closed your eyes, happy that you just misunderstood his words.

"What does that mean? Is it some Midgardian thing again?"

You pulled away from Loki's embrace and looked at him with confusion.

"You don't know what period is?"

"No, so tell me."

"You know, menstruation."

"What is that?"

You burst into laughter. Who would have though Loki, the God of Mischief, did not know what menstruation is. The said God glared at you, obviously not liking that you were laughing at his lack of information about Midgard.

"Wait here." you left Loki in the kitchen and ran into the living room. Along the big wall in the room was a bookshelf filled with books. Everything from fiction, to history, to medical. Everything. You looked though the medical ones, before you pulled out the one you were looking for. You opened it on page number 240 where the title "Menstruation" was written.

You then ran to the bathroom and pulled out a box of tampons from under the sink. You giggled at the though of Loki reading the instructions.

As you walked into the kitchen once again, Loki was seated by the table. You set the book in front of him along with the box of tampons.

"Here. By reading this book, and the instructions to these," you pointed on the box "you'll find out what menstruation is."

You sat down across from him and watched as he started reading. His expression went from curious, to confused, to horrified and scared while he read.

Let's just say that after he was done he would once a moth spend time with Thor instead of you.

**I do not own Loki.**


End file.
